


A Woman's Place

by Celandine



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-11
Updated: 2009-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Sophia wants to study surgery, but the College of Surgeons is reluctant to admit her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman's Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avendya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avendya/gifts).



"You cannot be serious, madam," the man declared, his face purpling with indignation. "No woman has ever been permitted to study in the College of Surgeons."

Sophia gazed at him, thinking that he looked a likely candidate for an apoplexy, and wondering that he did not recognize that himself. Or perhaps he did? Medical man were not necessarily more willing to admit weakness in themselves than any other man was.

"There is nothing in the law, nor even in your college's charter, that forbids it," she pointed out. Her back ached with the weight of her belly, but she remained standing, only shifting slightly to ease the pressure. These men would see her natural and reasonable response to discomfort as a weakness, and seize upon that as an excuse to deny her request.

"It has never been necessary," declared another of the surgeons, this one white-haired, with a ferocious scowl. "The very idea is outrageous."

Now a third man spoke, the Head of the college, who had been watching silently all the time as Sophia presented her application. "We must consult with the rest of our colleagues, and seek precedents and advice. You may return in one week since time for our answer. Good day to you, Lady Sophia."

"Good day," she replied, bending her knees in an unfamiliar curtsy made the more awkward by her advanced pregnancy. At least they had not denied her outright; there was still hope.

As the door closed behind her, the half-dozen men present looked at one another.

"Surely you can't mean to accept her, Torres," said the white-haired man.

"I mean to do exactly as I said," replied the Head, Torres, calmly. "She may be a woman and a foreigner to boot, but she is the widow of the Duke of Tremontaine --"

"-- who abdicated his title to his niece," interrupted the youngest man present.

Torres continued as if the interruption had not occurred. "-- and who lives in the household of the present duchess, and the Lady Katherine as we all know is both eccentric and very rich. While the university may be independent of the Council's control, it would be unwise to offend such an influential lady unnecessarily. I shall make a few discreet inquiries and we will meet again in four or five days to discuss the matter before the woman returns for her answer."

He knew exactly to whom he would turn; Lord Michael Godwin had long had the reputation of having his finger on the pulse of what was going on, up there on the Hill. Moreover he was a third cousin once removed on Torres's mother's side, and they had met on several occasions. Torres had even set a broken arm for Godwin once.

"Torres," Godwin greeted him with polite surprise and rang for chocolate. He gestured Torres to take the comfortable chair on the other side of the fireplace. "What brings you to see me on such an unpleasantly rainy morning?"

"No doubt you are acquainted with Lady Sophia Campion," began Torres cautiously.

"Of course, though only slightly. What of it?"

"She has requested the College of Surgeons to admit her as a student."

"What?" The chocolate cup tinked against its saucer as Godwin set it down. "I'd heard rumors... so she's gone and done it. And your decision?"

"We haven't yet made one. No woman has ever been part of the College in any capacity, you understand."

"There is a woman lecturer in mathematics," Godwin noted. "A position established, I believe, by the late Duke Tremontaine."

"Precisely. Tremontaine ever had a fondness for meddling in others' affairs, and it seems his widow also must intrude herself where she is unwanted. What I came to ask, however, was how it would be perceived were we to reject her application."

Torres knew that it was gauche to puts the matter so bluntly, but he was a surgeon, not a courtier.

Godwin leaned back and sipped at his chocolate, his face thoughtful.

"Tremontaine was ever a law onto himself," he said at last. "He was not well-loved by his peers, and neither is the present duchess, although for different reasons. On the other hand, it is certain that Lady Katherine could bring a good deal of pressure to bear against you if she were so inclined, and I gather that she is -- perhaps unexpectedly -- quite fond of the Lady Sophia. On the whole I'd advise you to accept her."

Torres was disappointed, but mastered the emotion. This was why he had come to Godwin, after all, for disinterested advice as to the politics of the thing. Perhaps, he thought, they might hedge their acceptance with restrictions, for instance requiring her to sit at the rear of the lecture rooms where she could not distract the real students. If they had enough such carefully-reasoned limitations, the woman might give up on this ludicrous attempt to become a surgeon.

He finished his chocolate, making general conversation the while, and then rose and thanked Godwin for his help.

When Torres had gone, Michael Godwin smiled to himself. He wagered that Lady Sophia Campion would give the College of Surgeons far more than it bargained for.

**Author's Note:**

> For avendya, at the request of just_ann_now, who suggested Lady Sophia Campion and the College of Surgeons, prompt "outrageous."


End file.
